Eye tracking applications use the position of the eye to determine a direction a user is looking. This is useful in many applications such as Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR) headsets. Vision based solutions, where a sensor (e.g. a camera or a set of cameras) is included in the frame, can be used to determine eye gaze. A profile of the eye can be reconstructed from images of the eye captured with cameras or similar sensors. Alternatively, light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the near infrared may be used to generate an illumination pattern for studying the position of the glints on the eye and then infer the gaze direction.